The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) system with an integrated electrode dryer.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Welding systems generally include an electrode configured to pass an arc between a torch and a workpiece, thereby heating the workpiece to create a weld. In shielded metal arc welding (SMAW), or stick welding, the electrode is a consumable rod that melts into the weld to provide a filler material into the weld. Several electrodes are often consumed during a single welding session, so welding operators generally bring a supply of electrodes with them to the worksite.
Once an electrode is exposed to the air, moisture from the air can enter the electrode, degrading a flux coating of the electrode. Such degradation can lead to undesirable welding performance or weld characteristics. It is possible to remove moisture from the electrodes after they are exposed to the air by heating the electrodes to a high temperature, thereby drying the electrodes. Existing electrode dryers or ovens usually include a heating coil wrapped around a container that holds the electrodes. Unfortunately, these existing systems for drying electrodes have several disadvantages. For example, electrode dryers usually require 120 V or 240 V power to operate, and a power source may not be readily available at the worksite. In addition, it can be difficult to transport a portable electrode dryer to a worksite along with the other welding equipment needed for the welding process.